


When I'm with You, I Glow

by NightAshes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a walk at sunset, supportive boyfriends, unresearched victorian-ish era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAshes/pseuds/NightAshes
Summary: "He feels a warmth in his heart at the thought. In the past, he would not have given a second thought to the aesthetic value of street lamps. But Patton, his beloved, his burning flame, has a way of finding the joy and the beauty in the simplest of things. He supposes that some of that optimism is beginning to rub off on him.He hopes that Patton will want to walk with him. He does have something quite big to talk about with his beloved. And it would be nice to share the evening with him."Logan has news and they take a walk at dusk.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	When I'm with You, I Glow

Dusk is approaching. The warm tones of the sunset chase away the cool blues of the day. The streets are beginning to empty as Logan walks down the lane. His shoes hit the stones with a satisfying tap. Tap. Tap. He smiles at the sound. If he were a different person, he would be skipping. But Logan is a professional. He is content to simply listen to the heel of his shoes clicking against the pavement.

The lamplighter nods as he passes, working his way along the road, lighting each streetlamp one after another. The faint flames do not do much to illuminate but they do add to the romance of the dusk. Once true night sets in, they will be invaluable. Until then, they were at least pretty to look at. He feels a warmth in his heart at the thought. In the past, he would not have given a second thought to the aesthetic value of street lamps. But Patton, his beloved, his burning flame, has a way of finding the joy and the beauty in the simplest of things. He supposes that some of that optimism is beginning to rub off on him.

He hopes that Patton will want to walk with him. He does have something quite big to talk about with his beloved. And it would be nice to share the evening with him.

Approaching the apartment of his companion, he gives a quick one-two knock. Banging the knob of the knocker against the door with a pair of resounding thuds. The sound of hurried footsteps precedes the opening of the door and the arrival of his friend who was more than a friend could ever truly be. The grin of the man before him revivals the beauty of the sunset and the enchantment of the fire-lit street lamps. This is the fellow that has managed to steal Logan's breath away with each new meeting. This is the fellow that has managed to make Logan feel as if he wasn't just a scholar but a person of value. And Logan knows without a doubt his heart beats louder because of the man before him.

His professionalism melts away. It always does around Patton. How could one be stoic around a person that could exude the warmth of the sun with a simple laugh and a pat on the arm? The gentleman’s eyes twinkle with mirth. "Good even'n, Logan. How are you on this fine evening?"

"Hello, my dear," he smiles somewhat nervously. "I was just in the neighborhood and I was hoping that you would maybe join me on my walk," Logan requests. His fingers nervously playing with the chain of his pocket watch.

"Oh, now wouldn't that be lovely. Just let me grab my hat and I'll be right out." And with that Patton once again disappears into his apartment.

Logan stands on the step, straightening his tie, brushing dust from his jacket. Staring around him at the potted plants that stand beside the doorway. He checks his watch. Patton is taking longer than usual. 

“Patton!” He calls. Knocking his knuckles softly on the wood. “Have you found it yet?”

The door swings open to a beaming Patton… without a hat. “Shall we go?”

“But… Patton, your hat?”

“Hmmm?” The smiling gentleman questions, patting his head. “Oh, silly me. I’d lose my head if it wasn’t attached.” He grabs it from the nearby coat hanger and hurries out the door, quickly locking it behind him. 

Turning around, Patton’s hand immediately finds his own. Interlacing their fingers together. It warms Logan’s heart. A gentle squeeze of the hands and a tender kiss, Logan whispers to his sweetheart, “I’ve missed you today.”

Patton’s laughter is sweet honey to his ears. “I’m here. I’ll always be right here for you.”

The worries of the day feel small in comparison. And though they still need to have a talk, he feels like he can handle it. With Patton he can handle anything. 

They walk down the lane. Patton swinging their hands, talking about his day. Pestering Logan with questions about his own. “Oh, don’t you just love the night air! Something about it just makes you feel so… alive!”

“It’s because the air is cooler. The molecules in the air slow down when it is colder, producing less smells and tricking us into thinking the air is more ‘crisp’ and ‘pure’ than it is in say the afternoon.”

He can feel Patton’s eyes on him as he speaks. He knows he is beginning to slip into his teacher mode again. But unlike his students, Patton stares at him as if mysteries of the universe were unfolding before him. Logan can feel the heat in his cheeks rise from the attention. He stutters to a stop. “At least that’s what I have read.”

Patton takes both of his hands in his, standing before him he whispers. “It’s amazing. Each day we spend together and yet you never run out of new things to teach me. Have I told you how much I love listening to you lecture.”

Logan smiles, but a thought continues to beat at the back of his mind. They still need to talk. “The park is near. Come along,” he attempts to steer them towards the entrance. 

Patton, though, Patton is not having it. He stands steadfast, his hands still gripping both of Logan’s. 

“You’ve got something on your mind.” Patton states simply.

“You’re right. I do have something on my mind. It’s you.” He leans in to place a kiss upon Patton’s brow. “You’re always on my mind.”

“Not ready to tell me?”

“No. It’s just big news. I was hoping we could discuss it sitting down.”

“Alright. The park it is. But you know whatever it is I’m here to support you.”

Logan nods in understanding. Wrapping his arm around his sweetheart, he steers them towards the park. The crickets are loud now. Their repetitive chirps fill the otherwise silent evening. The glow of the setting sun has lessened, but what remains paints the trees golden. It surrounds the couple in a warm glow as they move to a nearby bench. Settling down, they nestle into each other's side. LIke a pair of turtle doves taking shelter in a storm.

Logan fumbles with the chain of his watch once again. He knows Patton is waiting for the news. But, he is so patient. He simply leans his head against Logan’s shoulders and whispers to him about the trees. Asking Logan to explain how they grow so big from such small little seeds. 

He can’t hold it in anymore. “Something really big happened at work today.”

His beloved smiles up at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

“After my class, I was approached by two men from Rivance. They wanted me to come and lecture at their school. It’s… It’s an opportunity few have been offered. They’re very selective and I would be foolish to turn it down. But it would mean leaving Nelaian, leaving my students, and well… I mean I wasn’t sure if you… If you would.”

“You wouldn’t want to leave me?” Patton finishes softly, his fingers tracing the lines in Logan’s hand. 

“It’s a long way and it would be unreasonable to expect you to come. But, I don’t want to be apart for so long.”

“Logan, I have a confession to make.” Patton looks up, staring intently into his eyes. Logan can feel his jaw clench and his heart stutter at that look. 

Patton withdraws a crinkled envelope from his pocket. Handing it over he continues, “you see, I was actually there at your lecture this morning. I had time before my shift and I was missing you. So I sat in for the tail end of it. I saw those men approach you. I knew all about it.”

Nothing is written on the envelope. Logan flips it around. Carefully, he removes the contents. Pulling out two pieces of paper. Two tickets. Boat tickets. To Rivance. 

“Two tickets. For me… and you?”

“See, I told you that I’d always be here for you. I’m coming with you and that’s final.”

“But, this is a whole other country. A whole other continent. To leave everything behind, just like that. For me. I can’t ask that of you.”

“You don’t need to ask. I’m with you until the end.”

“Patton, I… I don’t know what to say?”

“Say what you feel.”

“I’m happy. I’m so so very happy. And I.. I love you, my firelight.” 

“Well then kiss me, you dingus.”

The gold of the evening is beginning to fade now. A shadow has been cast over the scenery. But the fire of the streetlamps glows brighter in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @patton-cake on tumblr for the fantastic prompt!


End file.
